Untitled 2
by Roxius
Summary: A short PWP involving 18-year-old Dawn and Cynthia celebrating the former's 18th birthday. Lemon. Made as a request from a good friend. I'm no good at porn,sorry about that. Yuri, sex, shoujo ai, lemon. Dawn X Cynthia. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon series.

A/N: This was requested by a good friend of mine, and even though I said I wouldn't write lemon fics anymore, I thought I at least owed this to that person. I tried my best. I figured I may as well put it up here, since the last fic involving these two so long ago was so popular. I also made Dawn alot older so that it won't be as disturbing for the readers and for the writer. I like these two together in a more romantic way than sexual, but I don't mind giving the people what they want...

Unless if what you really wanted was 10 year old Dawn and Cynthia, then I apologize.

* * *

Dawn and Cynthia had been together for nearly eight years now, and even though her little lover had grown both in height and in bust size, Cynthia still loved her just as much as ever. It was the same for Dawn, as well. They were pretty passionate people. This was proven on the eve of Dawn's 18th birthday, just like it was proven almost every other day.

"Oooh...oh, Cynthia...!"

Dawn let out a loud moan as Cynthia gave her a moment to breath from their passionate kissing. The two women, both of them still fully dressed, were wrapped in a tight embrace on the floor of their living room; they couldn't even hold back their desire for sex long enough to get to the bed. Sweat mixed with sweat and saliva with saliva as they slowly and sensually rubbed against one another for friction. Cynthia could feel Dawn's perky, C-cup breasts pressing against her own chest through her sweater. Lowering her head slightly, the blonde began to run circles with her tongue around the bumpy outlines of Dawn's nipples, her own excitement growing as she listened to the younger girl mewl. Her left hand was busy helping itself to Dawn's soft, wet pussy. It was amazing to Dawn just how talented Cynthia was with her fingers, especially in times like these.

"Oh god, Cynthia...ahh...I...I love you...thank you so much..."

"Just wanted...heh...to make sure this was a good birthday for you. Don't worry, I still brought you a present too, of course...!"

Dawn placed both her hands upon Cynthia's buttcheeks and squeezed them as hard as she could. It was Cynthia's turn to moan now. She continued to kiss and fondle (with her right hand) Dawn's breasts, as well as the nape of her neck, taking in the ever-so-familiar taste of her lover's skin. This scene went on for a few more minutes, their bodies moving in slow gyration, nothing but bliss flowing through their every nerves, blue and gold becoming one. Then, finally, her patience wearing thin, Cynthia proceeded to remove Dawn's t-shirt and skirt with full force. She couldn't help herself; she wanted more of Dawn, more of her beautiful, wonderful body...she wanted all of it for herself. Fortunately for the older woman, Dawn wanted Cynthia just as badly too. Pretty soon, a pile of ruffled clothes and underwear had been formed carelessly beside them.

With there being nothing left to hold them back, Cynthia and Dawn's love making intensified even further. Dawn placed as much of Cynthia's plump breast as she could into her mouth, and sucked deeply. As the sensation of her breasts being suckled on sent shivers down her spine, Cynthia had her nose buried in Dawn's hair, sniffing it, licking it, kissing the girl's head every few seconds. She didn't really have a hair fetish or anything, but she loved the way Dawn's hair smelled during sex. It wasn't exactly something Cynthia could explain with just words.

"Aaaahhhhh, ohhhh...harder, suck as hard as you can...holy crap...ahh..."

Cynthia nearly careened her head backwards as a powerful orgasm rocked her from within. It was like a bomb had gone off inside her sexual organs. At that same time, a small spurt of milk squirted out of her nipples, and down Dawn's throat, which caught her off-guard and prompted her to release her hold on Cynthia's boobs. Not wanting to ruin this moment, however, Dawn pulled Cynthia's face closer and licked the other woman's lips. Cynthia smiled, although she was still convulsing from her earlier orgasm. Dawn's orgasms were less frequent and not as strong, so she couldn't relate to it.

"So...now what?" Cynthia breathed.

Dawn shrugged. "Well, we don't need to stop or anything, do we? After all, it's my birthday." She put on an innocent smile despite her devious intentions.

"Heh. Of course not."

"By the way, what's my present?"

"One of those new PokeNavi watches."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, love! Now, let me pay you back for showing my tits some love earlier..."

Cynthia positioned herself over Dawn's legs, and thrust her tongue against the blue-haired girl's clit. Dawn clenched her teeth and dug her fingers into the carpet as Cynthia gradually went further and further in. The feeling of having something so thick and wet flickering about inside her vagina was driving her crazy. A trail of drool trickled down the side of her chin. Her cries of ecstacy were starting to make her throat ache. The fingernails on Cynthia's hand as she felt up Dawn's butt-hole were a little too sharp for her liking. Nevertheless, She never wanted this to end.

No matter how many times they've had sex, it never got old for either of them...and even after 8 years, it was still just as good.


End file.
